1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar LED lamp assembly, and more particularly to a solar LED lamp assembly which utilizes solar energy to drive an LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp is a type of solid-state lighting that utilizes light-emitting diodes (LEDs) as a source of illumination. An LED is a device for transferring electricity to light by using a theory that, if a current is made to flow in a forward direction through a junction region comprising two different semiconductors, electrons and holes are coupled at the junction region to generate a light beam. The LED has an advantage that it is resistant to shock, and has an almost eternal lifetime under a specific condition; thus, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for incandescent and fluorescent lamps.
Known implementations of LED lamp are electrically powered. However, it is not feasible to use the electrically powered LED lamp assembly in some wild areas such as desert, mountain chains and virgin forest for there being no electrical power supply in such remote areas.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar LED lamp assembly which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.